1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of motion sensing, more particularly to user interfaces.
2. Introduction
Demand for internet has grown rapidly with the communication service providers and component manufacturers producing higher speed and higher capacity equipment to support the demand. Users are logging on to the internet using computers and mobile communication devices. Services such as email, conferencing, file sharing, messaging, and multimedia applications are incorporating high quality voice and video with their products. Computers and mobile communication devices can also include cameras for taking pictures and taking recordings. Many people use computers and mobile devices for voice and video communication. The computers and mobile devices can include a camera as a peripheral component of their system to enhance voice and visual communication.
Cameras can be mounted on computer monitors for capturing images of the person at the computer and for sharing pictures with others over the internet. Web cameras allow people to see the person with whom they are interfacing, which allows for a more satisfying and enjoyable visual experience. The person using the computer generally determines where to position and/or focus the view of the camera which is usually done manually. Cameras can also be included on mobile devices for capturing a picture of a user or allowing the user to take a picture. A user can take a picture using a mobile device and send the picture over a communication channel.